Peter and Joe/Peter Gets Tricked
Cast *Peter Griffin as Thomas *Joe Swanson as Gordon *An Animator as Thomas' Driver *Mort Goldman as Henry (Cameo Role) *Glenn Quagmire as James (Cameo Role) Transcript Narrator: Peter is a man who lives in a house in Quahog. He is a cheeky man, with two big legs, a big head, a big white shirt, and green pants. He's a fussy man, too. Always moving cats about, ready for the bigger men to take on long journeys. And when they come in, he brings the cats back home so that the men can go and rest. Peter thinks no man works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Joe, the biggest and proudest man of them all. Peter likes shouting rudely at him. Peter: Wake up, lazy bones! Why don't you work hard, like me? Narrator: One day, after driving the police car, Joe arrived back at his house, very tired. He was just going to sleep when Peter came up in his cheeky way. Peter: Wake up, lazy bones, do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! Narrator: And off he ran, laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Joe thought how he could get back at Peter. One Morning, Peter wouldn't wake up. His animator couldn't make him start. His stamina was low and there was not enough strength. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the cats weren't ready. At last, Peter started. Peter: Oh, dear, oh, dear! Narrator: "He yawned. He fussed into the station, where Joe was waiting. Joe: Hurry up, you. Narrator: Said Joe. Peter: Hurry up yourself! Narrator: Replied Peter. Narrator: Joe, the proud man began making his plan to teach Peter a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the cats stopped moving, Joe reversed quickly and held the first one's hand. Joe: Get in quickly, please. Narrator: He shouted. Peter usually pushed behind the cats to help them start, but they always let go of him first. This time, Joe started so quickly, they forgot to let go of Peter. Joe's chance had come. Joe: Come on, come on, Narrator: Said Joe to the cats. The line went faster and faster. Too fast for Peter. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't! Peter: Hey, hey! Stop, stop! Joe: Hurry, hurry, hurry! Narrator: Laughed Joe. Cats: You can't get away, you can't get away! Narrator: Laughed the cats. Poor Peter was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his feet hurt him, but he had to go on. Peter: I shall never be the same again. Narrator: He thought sadly. Peter: My feet will be quite worn out. Narrator: At last, they stopped at a station. Peter let go, and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next, he sat on a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. And then he ran onto a path, out of the way." Joe: Well, little Peter, Narrator: Chuckled Joe. Joe: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? Narrator: Poor Peter couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just walked slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink. Peter: Maybe I don't have to teased Joe to feel important. Narrator: Peter said to himself. And he walked slowly home. Category:Parodies